The invention relates to a system for growing oysters.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,945 a seafood growing system, wherein a series of trays are suspended on a frame in a vertical stack with a distance between adjacent trays in the row.
It is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,626 an oyster growing system with a series of rings suspended on ropes, each ring being tied in a loop or pierced by each rope. Both these systems have shown inadequate for practical purposes, mainly because of the complicated handling.